


A Given

by Oyakata_Manya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Inspired by a certain interrogation scene from a certain anime, M/M, Philosophy, Screenplay/Script Format, Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyakata_Manya/pseuds/Oyakata_Manya
Summary: A conversation, and a bit more.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Given

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours. It was a fun little exercise, and a nice break from the bigger projects I’m working on.

I appreciate you taking the time to come here, Uzumaki-himesama. ↲

↲

↲

Of course, Uchiha-sama. ↲

↲

↲

I imagine it was troublesome, taking the time out of your busy day to come and meet with me. ↲

↲

↲

It wasn’t any trouble at all, really. ↲

↲

↲

Oh? Is that so. ↲

↲

↲

It’s so. I’d just about finished with my schedule for the day, anyways. If I wasn’t here, I would be in my suite right now, resting. ↲

↲

↲

Do you rest during the day often? ↲

↲

↲

When I can afford to. ↲

↲

↲

And why’s that? ↲

↲

↲

It tires me, being away from my homeland. ↲

↲

↲

Tires you? ↲

↲

↲

Yes. It isn’t something I’m used to; this is my first time leaving Ushiogakure. I… miss it, some days. ↲

↲

↲

Then why did you leave? Why come here if it’s so strenuous on you? ↲

↲

↲

You don’t know? ↲

↲

↲

I don’t. ↲

↲

↲

I was promised to the Senju by my father. I’m here to become the Hokage’s wife. ↲

↲

↲

You were… promised? ↲

↲

↲

Yes, by my father. Senju Butsuma promised our state protection from invading clans if I would wed his son. ↲

↲

↲

Senju Butsuma? Oh… oh dear, it seems there’s been a terrible misunderstanding. ↲

↲

↲

What do you mean? ↲

↲

↲

Senju Butsuma’s been dead for nearly five years, now. Stuck himself like a pig on his own sword after my father trapped him in a genjutsu. It was such a gruesome way to go, really… and I saw it with my own two eyes. I apologize that no one told you of this before you came here. That would’ve saved you so much trouble… ↲

↲

↲

Oh, I’m already aware. ↲

↲

↲

You—what? ↲

↲

↲

Senju Hashirama informed me upon my arrival. ↲

↲

↲

He did? …Then why are you still here? Why haven’t you returned to your homeland, if being here ails you so? ↲

↲

↲

To honor my father’s promise. ↲

↲

↲

But why? What is there to honor? It sounds to me as though your father sold you away like some bargaining chip. ↲

↲

↲

My father only wants what’s best for the state. I am willing to sacrifice myself if it means my people can live without fear. ↲

↲

↲

So you understand that it’s a sacrifice, then? ↲

↲

↲

A sacrifice I’m prepared to make. ↲

↲

↲

Are you truly prepared, though? I don’t think you realize what it is you're getting yourself into. You’re about to _marry_ for the sake of a promise you didn’t make, to a dead man. That’s your entire life you’re signing away. If you go through with this, you won’t get another chance at happiness. ↲

↲

↲

I’m not afraid to take that risk. And besides… ↲

↲

↲

Besides what? ↲

↲

↲

Hashirama-sama. He seems… kind. Genuine. I know I can grow to love him. I can feel it. ↲

↲

↲

Ha—! You’re far too naive! You hardly know him; you can’t be sure you’ll love him. For all you know, he could be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. ↲

↲

↲

Is he? ↲

↲

↲

What? ↲

↲

↲

You’re the one closest to him, aren’t you? Or at least that’s what I’ve heard. If there’s anyone who knows if he’s a wolf or a sheep, it would be you, wouldn’t it? ↲

↲

↲

And what if I told you he _was_ a wolf? What would you do then? ↲

↲

↲

…I’m not sure I’d believe you, if I’m honest. ↲

↲

↲

So you’d go through with the marriage, then? To a man you don’t even love? ↲

↲

↲

…Uchiha-sama? ↲

↲

↲

What is it? ↲

↲

↲

Why is it you care so much? You keep repeating yourself; you keep saying that Senju Hashirama is someone I hardly know. Yet, it’s _you_ whom I know even less. What business is it of yours, whether I marry for love or for my father? ↲

↲

↲

I created this village. It’s my responsibility to make sure everyone living in it is content with their life. ↲

↲

↲

I see. Uchiha-sama? ↲

↲

↲

What? ↲

↲

↲

What does marriage mean to you? ↲

↲

↲

…I don’t think I quite understand. ↲

↲

↲

What does marriage mean to you? Why do you think that people get married? ↲

↲

↲

Marriage is… a lifelong commitment. The Uchiha believe that should be a commitment to someone you love. ↲

↲

↲

I’ve heard as much. You Uchiha are a passionate lot, ruled by your emotions. But that’s not what I asked. You, Uchiha Madara, what do _you_ believe? ↲

↲

↲

My belief is my people’s belief. Marriage is for love. ↲

↲

↲

So when two people are in love, that’s when they should get married? ↲

↲

↲

Naturally. ↲

↲

↲

What about political marriages, then? Or marriages between a Lord and his concubines? ↲

↲

↲

Marriage is sacred; to use it for political gain is a disgrace against the Sage, who preached love above all else. ↲

↲

↲

I see. And in the case of the Lord? ↲

↲

↲

That scenario is a straw man; the Lord doesn’t love his concubines. In some lands, he doesn’t even need to wed them. They’re merely trophies to him, used to show his power. ↲

↲

↲

But that’s not all they’re used for. ↲

↲

↲

What? ↲

↲

↲

Uchiha-sama, what about sex? ↲

↲

↲

I—excuse me?! ↲

↲

↲

What do you think of sex? Can people bed one another out of obligation or is that, too, reserved for lovers? ↲

↲

↲

It—it’s not the same. Yes, it only makes sense to bare yourself to the person you trust above all, but life doesn’t work that way. Even in the absence of love, bloodlines still need to continue. ↲

↲

↲

So when it comes to sex, it’s perfectly alright to put the clan before love. But not with marriage? ↲

↲

↲

I told you, it isn’t the same. ↲

↲

↲

How so? ↲

↲

↲

It’s just… biology. ↲

↲

↲

Uchiha-sama, have _you_ ever had sex? ↲

↲

↲

Of course I have. ↲

↲

↲

How funny. So have I. ↲

↲

↲

What—?! Your father didn’t promise your virginity to your future husband?! ↲

↲

↲

Ah… you got me. You’re right, I haven’t. Which makes us both liars. ↲

↲

↲

What—?! ↲

↲

↲

What you’re saying contradicts your actions. You say sex is just biology, yet you have no children. And you don’t carry yourself the way that men who flagrantly bed women do. Ontop of that, you’re unmarried, and put a heavy emphasis on the importance of love in a relationship. ↲

↲

↲

And what do you mean by that? What are you trying to prove with that deduction?! ↲

↲

↲

Nothing. I simply think it’s interesting. ↲

↲

↲

It’s irrelevant. ↲

↲

↲

Is it? Uchiha-sama, tell me then. How do you define love? ↲

↲

↲

‘Define’ it? ↲

↲

↲

Things like war, peace—they’re abstract concepts at best, and they’ve been studied by old bearded men since before either of us were born. They cease to interest me anymore. But _love_ —something we all supposedly feel, with no metrics to measure it—is fascinating. And you have so much knowledge on the subject… don’t you, Uchiha-sama? ↲

↲

↲

It’s… well, to _love_ is… to consume. ↲

↲

↲

To consume? ↲

↲

↲

Yes. Have you ever been starving, Uzumaki-himesama? ↲

↲

↲

I haven’t. ↲

↲

↲

When you’re starved, it eats you from the inside out. It tears you down, makes you feel hopeless. There isn’t a more desperate feeling in the world. But then… when you’ve spent months on the brink of dying from hunger, and you’re finally offered a meal… ↲

↲

↲

What then? ↲

↲

↲

You gorge yourself. You eat until you throw up. Even though you know it’ll make you sick, you can’t stop. You consume and consume until your body fights back. Until there’s nothing left to consume. ↲

↲

↲

That’s love? ↲

↲

↲

Yes. ↲

↲

↲

And who is it you want to consume, Uchiha-sama? ↲

↲

↲

I… what? ↲

↲

↲

There is someone, isn’t there? ↲

↲

↲

There’s no one. ↲

↲

↲

No, there is. ↲

↲

↲

You can’t make that claim. You don’t get to. ↲

↲

↲

Everything you’ve said up until this point. Love, marriage, sex… you’re starving, aren’t you, Uchiha Madara? ↲

↲

↲

Shut up—! ↲

↲

↲

Are you getting desperate? Is that why you’d invited me here, today? ↲

↲

↲

You don’t know what you’re talking about, ignorant girl!↲

↲

↲

Do you think he will finally notice you, if you knock me out of the way? Do you think he’ll see the way you pine after him? ↲

↲

↲

Forget your father’s promise; I’ll torch you! Your entire body to ash if you don’t stop—! ↲

↲

↲

Uchiha-sama, let's make a bet. ↲

↲

↲

… ↲

↲

↲

I hear Hashirama-sama likes to gamble. It’s not something I do often, but for him, I’ll take a chance. ↲

↲

↲

…↲

↲

↲

If you can admit to yourself that you love Senju Hashirama, you win. I’ll tell my father of Senju Butsuma’s death and return home. ↲

↲

↲

… ↲

↲

↲

If you _can’t_ … then _I_ win, and I go through with the marriage. ↲

↲

↲

… ↲

↲

↲

… ↲

↲

↲

…There’s no bet to be made. I don’t love him. 

.

  
  
  



End file.
